


Life Isn't Always Normal

by imyourfavemo00



Category: Jahvie - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourfavemo00/pseuds/imyourfavemo00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Jesus Torres, better known as Dahvie Vanity, meets Jeremy one night while he was eating dinner. Jeremy Brian Griffis, better known ass Jayy Von Monroe, told the young David to forget about him and he will explain things when he's older. At the age of 26, David meets Jeremy once again. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a normal day in the Torres family home. The family was seated at the dinner table preparing to eat dinner. While engrossed in coversation about their day, there was a sudden crash in the kitchen. The youngest child, David, stood up and ran to the kitchen to scout it out. Upon looking in the kitchen his entire body froze seeing a young boy about his age. David let a tear slip. The boy saw the tear cascade down David's beautiful face.

"David, you must listen to me. I know who you are, but you do not know who I am or who I will become. You must forget that you ever saw me. Just know that you're an amazing boy. Don't let what people in the future say to you bring you down. You're beautiful. I will see you again when you're older and more mature to understand what I am saying to you now. You must forget about me." The boy whispered. David slowly inched his wa closer to the faded boy. He pressed his lips softly and gently, as if he were going to hurt the boy, to the smaller boys lips. David pulled away staring at the boy. He ran back to the table and sat down acting as if nothing happened. That was the last day David Jesus Torres saw the mysterious young boy in a long time. A very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds out why it's taken so long for the mysterious boy to return.

~23 Years Later~

-Dahvie-

I'm now at the age of 26. I haven't seen that boy since I was 3. It hurts. I miss him with everything I have. I get bullied everyday for being gay. I wish that I was with him. I don't even know what his name is! I wish I knew his name. I lay on my bed and huff.

"DAVID!!!" My mom screams. I wince and sigh. I walk downstairs.

"GET YOUR SEXY ASS OVER HERE DAVID!!" My dad chuckles. I smile and sit in my dad's lap nuzzling his chest. My dad strokes my hair and whispers.

"We'll get out of here. I'm sure of it Dahvs." He sighs and kisses my head. I nod and sniffle sighing. My dad was the only one who cared about me. I sigh softly and kiss my dads cheek. He smiles and pecks my forehead and I blush walking to my room. I punch a wall and cry running to my bathroom. I grab my firstaid kit and fix my hand.

"Why am I such a screw up?" I ask softly. I sigh and let a tear slip. I walk downstairs and out of the house. I walk to my best friends house and knock on his door. Garrett opens it and hugs me.

"Have you seen him yet?" He asks. I shake my head and look at him.

"I just want to know what he meant!" I cry and lay on the floor. Garrett's boyfriend Andrew, or Andy, walks over and rubs my back.

"It's okay beautiful." Andy picks me up and holds me in his lap. I nuzzle Andy and sigh. He was like my younger brother. So was Garrett.

"I'm just gonna hang with you guys for the next couple of days." I sigh softly. I lean my head against Andy's chest and sigh.

"It's okay babe." I heard a whisper in my ear. "My name is Jeremy. I'll tell you about me when we're alone." I felt cold lips press against mine and then it was gone. I break down into sobs. Andy's brother Ashley ran over to me.

"What's wrong Dahvie?" He asks.

"I heard him. I felt him." I cry into his chest.

"How is this possible?" Ashley asks. I run to Garret's laptop and open up a browser. I typed in reports for a Jeremy. I pulled up the first one I saw. It was a murder report. I scrolled down and looked at the picture. I cry and see the same boy from when I was younger.

"N-NO!!!" I shut the laptop and sob more. Garrett sighs and picks me up. I cry and call my friend Bryan.

"Hey Dahvie what's up?" He asks.

"C-Can I come over?" I choke out. I hear a gasp on the other end.

"OF COURSE!!" Bryan's friend Drake said in a worried voice. I pick up my phone charger and walk out. I text Bryan and shake.

'Dahvie where are you?'-BStar

'Garrett's'-Dahvs

'Drake and I are on our way. It'll be okay Dahvie.'-BStar

I didn't text back and just waited for him to come get me. I hear a car and look up seeing Bryan.

"Get in love." Drake got out and hugs me. "Shh, it will be okay." He presses his lips to my head and help me into Bryan's car.

"Have you heard from him?" Bryan asks. I didn't speak and Bryan understood. I sigh and shook. I didn't want to go through this all over again. Bryan reacheed back and grabbed my hand rubbing his thumb over my hand. Drake starts to drive to Bryan's. I sniffle and let a tear slip. Bryan wipes it away.

"David you're my best friend okay? It hurts to see you like this. You've wanted to hear from him and you have." Bryan sighs.

"He's a ghost Bryan......"


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan stares at me.

"W-What?" He asks softly.

"He's a fucking ghost!! I looked him up!" I sob. Drake hugs me softly and kisses my head.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be okay. You know there's a legend that says, if a ghost finds love they can become human again." Drake smiles. I nod and snuggle him. Bryan stares at me with jealousy. I knew he liked Drake, but Bryan didn't have the balls to tell him. Drake hugs me tightly and smiles. I hug him back and cuddle.

"Soooo cccccuuuuuuttttttteeeeee!!!" Drake giggles. I blush and cuddle him. I felt cold lips press against my cheek.

"Dahvie........" A voice whispers. I grip Drake tighter. Drake rocks me. Bryan walks to us and hugs us both. Bryan shivers. I look up at him.

"Did you feel that?" He asks. I nod and cry. Bryan pulls me into his arms and holds me closer.

"Feel what?" Drake asks as he shivers.

"THAT!!!" IT'S JEREMEY!!!" I sob and grip Bryan's shirt. Bryan picks me up and walks to the kitchen. He sets me on the counter.

"Dahvs it's gonna be okay." Bryan hugs me. I sob more and shake. Bryan gets a cup and puts milk in it. I go to get down, but Drake stops me. I huff and sit. Drake gets out the cookies and grins. Bryan puts the cup in the microwave.

"Today you're going to be treated like a baby." Bryan smirks. I nod and wait for my food. I felt a cold hand hold mine.

"Dahvie come to the bathroom......" Jeremy whispers in my ear. I get off the counter and walk into the bathroom. I close and lock the door.

"What?" I ask weakly.

"Dahvie." I saw a man come into view that looked a little younger then me. "Call me Jayy. I'm here to explain." He sighs.

"THAT YOU'RE A GHOST?!?" I scream,

"NO! DAHVIE! I-If you ackowledge my existance and make me loved I'll turn human. Dahvie please....." Jayy tears up.

"I-I'll t-try m-my best. Just no kisses." I huff. Jayy nods and hugs me tight. I hug back tightly and he smiles.

"Lets go downstairs love." Jayy whispers and unlocks and opens the door. I walk out holding his hand. I walk downstiars to see Bryan and Drake making out.

"Jayy bear!" I squeal and hide behind him. Jayy laughs softly which caught the boys' attention. They broke away and looked at the ghostly figure in the room.

"DAHVIE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bryan jumps up. Jayy whimpers.

"No. Jayy bear is okay." I hug Jayy. Jayy wraps his arms around me. I smile up at him.

"Bryan...I think that's Jeremy." Drake smiles.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT DAHVIE!" Bryan growls.

"BRYAN STOP!" I cry. Jayy grips my waist. I snuggle into Jayy's chest which is super cold. I shiver slightly. Bryan and Drake were in the kitchen. I hug Jayy tighter then ever.

"I promise that I'll make you real." I whisper to him. Jayy nods smiling at me. I walk to the couch and cuddle up with Jayy falling asleep.

~Jayy~

I smile down at the little angel.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper. I run my ghostly hand through his hair and smile. He mumbles to himself. I stare at him and grin. Bryan walks in sighing.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just scared for Dahvie because he's been scared for years wating for you." Bryan smiles slightly at me.

"I apoligize. I was waiting for the right time." I kiss Dahvie's nose. Dahvie giggles in his sleep.

"J-Jayy....." He mumbles in his sleep. I smile at him. I look over at Drake.

"Hey Drake." I chuckle. Drake hugs me slightly.

"Long time no see huh?" He jokes around with me. I laugh slightly.

"Uhm...." Bryan looks confused.

"I used to be a ghost Bryan. You didn't know that because when we met we kissed and I turned human. But for Jayy he's has to be known that he's here and Dahvie has to learn to love him." Drake tells Bryan. Bryan nods and looks at Dahvie.

"J-JAYY!! D-DON'T LEAVE MEE!!" He screams. I shake him awake and he cries loudly. 

"Baby I'm not going anywhere." I whisper.

"N-No w-where? F-Forever?" Dahvie asks. I nod and kiss his cheek softly.

"Forever."

 

AN: Sorry it's so short. I just dunno what to write.


End file.
